


The Key To My Heart

by NerdyGirlBooks



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Family Drama, Happy Ending, Lesbians, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGirlBooks/pseuds/NerdyGirlBooks
Summary: Andrea is a 24 years old homeless girl who has suffered a lot throughout her young life.Could one dragon lady save her life and give her the love she deserves?This is a story of life, love and what's in between.





	1. Chapter 1

It's cold outside, at least 15F but what could I do? The answer is nothing.

Unfortunately, it's the middle of the winter and I have to say, New York's winters can be very cold and for someone who's living on the streets I can tell you that it's true.

Today I turned 24 years old. It has been exactly 6 years since my parents died and 2 years since I started living on the streets. Most days I eat at least a fruit for lunch and a vegetable for the evening, I'm 'living' in an alley near a huge magazine building.

'Run' something, I can't really remember and honestly? I don't care.

I stood up and started to walk towards some restaurant who always throws away good food, Rich people's problems I guess, right? Anyways, as I was walking I had on my self a big blanket that covered most of my body.

It was a white blanket with my full name on it, my parents gave it to me on my 15th birthday. Yes, we weren't rich but most of the time we had enough and I was very thankful for this gift.

Back to reality, I was walking slowly because I hadn't had a proper meal in about three days and I can tell you what, its horrible. While I was in my 'dreamland' I walked right into something. Something very strong, I stumbled back and landed on my butt.

My first intuition was that I walked into a wall but then I remembered that its the middle of the street, what wall could be in the middle of the street? I looked up and then I saw the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

No, I am not a cliché but this woman is perfect. Yes, PERFECT!

' Are you going to stare at me for a long time? Or are you going to at least apologize and buy me a new coffee? ' The lady said.

To say I was shocked would be an understanding. Wait! She wanted me to buy her coffee? I don't have enough money for that!

I barely have enough money for myself, oh well, here goes my meal yet again.

My stomach was growling and my cheeks were in a slight red color.

' c-coff-ee? ' I stuttered.

It's been a long time since I talked to someone.

' Yes, C-O-F-F-E-E! ' she spelled the word. ' And you better hurry! I won't waste all of my time to spend it with you! ' she spoke with an even but a harsh voice.

' Agh ' I signed, you're not the only one who doesn't want to spend your time with me.

' Hello? ' she said.

'a-a-h, yes of course! Will you lead the way? ' I asked.

She put on her glasses and made her way to the cafe I was going to go anyway. She's wearing very expensive clothes, maybe even designed clothes. We walked into the cafe and everyone was staring at us.

Are they looking at me or at the woman whose name I didn't even know?! Oh, whatever! I don't care what people think about me, never had and probably never will. The most important people for me are my close ones and since I don't have anyone it's going to stay that way.

' One hot latte for me ' the woman said to the barista.

' Coming right up Miranda! ' the barista said in a sweet tone.

So, her name is Miranda? What a beautiful name, I smiled.

' It would be 5$ ' the barista said while handling the coffee to Miranda. She took the coffee and stared at me.

' Oh! Of course! ' I smiled while my cheeks turned red. Wait! How much did she say the coffee was?

' How much? ' I asked again.

' 5$ ' she said in an annoyed voice.

I reached with my hand to the pocket of my pants and found a 5$ bill, yes! Thank god! I handed her the money and looked at Miranda.

' A-ah, here! ' I said.

' You don't like coffee? ' Miranda asked me.

' Of course, I love coffee ' I said.

' Then why don't you buy you some too and talk to me? ' Miranda said in an even tone.

How will I tell her I don't have enough money for another coffee and spent my meal with her? She will probably think I'm disgusting and will run from the cafe at the moment this words will leave my mouth.

' Will it be okay if we will just talk? I don't want a coffee right now but I Would love to talk with you if you have the time, of course, I'm not saying that you should, you can go and it will be fine but you did invite me- ' I started to rumble and thank god Miranda cut me off!

' Let's sit then ' she turned around and walked to the nearby table. I followed her and we sat down.

' Ah, so tell me something about yourself? ' I asked in a shy voice as I blushed.

Miranda looked at me with shock, why? I don't know. Maybe she finally found out what a failure of a girl I am? maybe she understood that I'm homeless? I guess she could have found out about it from the way my clothes looked...

' My name is Miranda Priestly and I - ' before she could finish that sentence some redhead came to our table and said: ' Miranda! I'm really sorry but it's an emergency! ' Miranda stood up, looked at me and said: ' what a strange girl you are ' and left.

I was so stunned and I didn't even realize she was out of the cafe when the brunette girl was talking to me: ' What did she do with a girl like you? I bet she was just pitting you ' she let out a snort and left.

What a rude girl! She's probably around my age but looks like a model, I wonder how she knows Miranda...


	2. Chapter 2

Since the day that I bought Miranda coffee I couldn't stop thinking about her, she's just so beautiful and perfect and I can tell that she is a smart woman too.

Yes, like 'an angle flung out of space' - that's one of my favorite quotes from the book: " Price Of Salt " and It describes her perfectly.

It's been 3 days since that day, the day that changed my perspective on life. well, actually who am I kidding? It made me feel awful. I can't forget her expensive way of style and her sassiness.

It made me feel worthless sitting there, in that cafe without having a penny to buy myself coffee so I could sit with Miranda like any other normal person.

I need to stop thinking about her because I'm sure she has already forgotten about me. It's easier to live like that then open up to someone else and get hurt.

I am living by myself with no one else to take care of me, to love me, to help me pass my hardest days and times for almost 6 years and I don't think I will survive any much longer.

The life on the street is very hard. For every penny, I need to beg and don't think just for a second that New York's people are good and generous.

Although New York is a very popular city and almost everyone you will ask if the people who work here make a lot of money the answer will be automatically yes.

That's maybe true, don't get me wrong, I wasn't near a computer for a very long time and I can't check that fact.

However, if it's true and I'm pretty sure It Is, why do people who get so much money don't want to give the poor at least a dollar?

One! For them, it's not a lot but for me, it can give me something to eat. It can even give me hope! I can't go to work because who will expect a girl like me? I did finish school, thank god but my grades weren't so good.

I almost failed every subject except for English but that is because I love It so much. My life was never easy, not at a single point in my life, right from the beginning.

I was born into a 'middle class' family, we couldn't afford much but I had all the things that were necessary. When kids started to notice my old clothes and my family's financial status, their perspective on me changed.

One day some of the kids took my backpack and threw it in the mud, just because I was different from them.

I hadn't had school accessories for almost six months and It only got worse. The bullying started, I cut myself and fell into a depression. That's just a third of what happened to me but for now, it's enough of description.

Back to reality, here I am standing on the busiest street in New York, looking at the people - some are running, some are walking, some may be tourists and some may even work here.

I don't see the differences between them. For me, they are my only way to continue to live and without them, I could have been dead already.

' Here you go, honey ' An older woman said with a sweet tone.

She handed me a 20$ bill and I was stunned! Before I could realize what had happened she was already on her way back to her husband.

' Wait! ' I yelled but my voice sounded so horse and cracked that I wouldn't have blamed her If she had called the police or run away. To my surprise, she stopped and looked at me.

' Yes, sweetheart? ' she asked in a sweet, sweet tone and only then I looked at her and she looked familiar, to whom? I have no idea.

' T-thank y-ouu ' I stuttered.

' You're welcome sweetheart, just don't give up hope! ' She smiled and then turned around, took her husband's hand and walked away.

Something in her words made me stop and think for a while. What did she mean ' Don't give up hope'? I guess I would never find out.

I started to head back into my ally with a smile on my face. Finally, I could eat a proper meal.

On my way, I stopped in front of the 'RUN' something building and I found out its name - 'RUNWAY'. What a beautiful and a smart name, so I bet whoever came up with the name is probably it's owners.

Suddenly a brunette girl came out of the building with a run, I thought that something bad had happened so I quickly asked her

' Are you okay? '

She looked at me and that's when I recognized her, It's her! The brunette girl from the cafe! I could tell that something was wrong because she was crying and hysterical.

' Oh, It's you!' She said in an angry voice, I guess she recognized me too? ' Of course not! The dragon lady fired me without even looking at me once! All because I couldn't find out who you are! '

' Me? Why is that girl was looking for me anyway? ' I was so confused, I don't know anyone and I didn't do anything wrong so what did she want from me and why did she fire this girl because of me?

' I don't want to talk to you, I had the perfect job and I lost it because of you! If you wanted the job you could have just said and I could have known! here! take this! 'She handed me a piece of paper with a phone number that said: ' Emily'

' Call her for the job interview, she's already looking for a new assistant' And then she just left, just like that and I couldn't even stop her because she was already out of the building, running.

A job interview? Is this some kind of a joke? Why would she give me a phone number of this 'Emily' if she claims that she lost it because of me?

Even if I wanted to call Emily, how could I? And even more so, I will need a CV and how will I get that?

I shoved the paper into my coat and continued walking to my so-called " home ".

What will I do? I don't know, but first I have to eat something...


	3. Chapter 3

I can't remember the last time I ate! agh, it was so good!

Finally, I bought myself a proper meal, and I must say, I missed it.

I want that, I want to be able to eat whatever and whenever I want, the only problem is that I need to find a job. I still got Emily's phone number, but I doubt she will hire me.

I mean, come on! Who would want to hire a homeless girl, without any experience? No one, I will tell you that.

I reached into my pocket and took what I had, ten dolors and 'hers' phone number. Maybe I should try to get that job, I mean what's the worst that could happen? I'm already at the bottom of my life.

Okay, I'm going to do it. I have ten dolors so I could use them for a phone call and print my ' CV '. There's a shop behind the corner who lets you use their computers for 5 dolors per hour.

I stood up and started to walk down the street. I wonder what is she doing right now? Maybe she thinks about me too? Maybe she misses me too? Maybe she can't take her mind off me and sleep properly?

Yeah, right. Of course, the woman who just met me would miss me and couldn't stop thinking about me? Ha! And I wondered why I love to write so much, my imagination is crazy.

 ' How can I help you? ' The guy from the store asked me. He was smiling at me and from his face, I could tell that he wasn't judging me.

I smiled and said: ' Yes, please. I would like to use one of your computers for one hour. '

' Yes, of course. It would be one dolor. ' He said.

My face must have given away my shock and he started laughing.

' Don't be so surprised, For a woman as beautiful as you, I could make a small discount. ' He winked at me.

' Oh, and my name is Doug, It's short for Douglas. '

He's sweet but I don't like It when men start flirting with me.

' Oh, don't you worry! I'm gay but I can still appreciate a beautiful girl.' He laughed.

I was so relieved that I started laughing too. We chatted for a little longer and until he told me which computer to use and If I'm being honest, I was a little nervous.

I started to write my CV but It was so hard! I didn't have anything useful to write there. So what could I write? ' A 24 years old homeless girl, looking for a highly professional job? '

' Just write what everyone writes. ' Doug suddenly said.

I looked at him confused, what did people write on their resume?

' And what would that be? '

' Lies. ' He simply said.

How could people lie on their resume? It's as If they're lying about themselves. On second thought, I need this job, Desperately! So maybe I should lie too? No, I shouldn't but Maybe?

I hit 'print', as Doug came and gave me the resume.

' Thank you, Doug I appreciate It a lot. ' I said.

' No problem kid, whenever you need something, just ask. ' He replied and started walking back towards his office.

' Wait! Can I ask you a favor, please? I-I could pay you '

' You don't have to pay me anything, what do you need? ' He smiled.

' May I call from your phone? I-I want to make an appointment for a job interview and I... ' I started to mumble but Doug cut me before I could say another word.

' Sure! here, take how much time as you need. ' He handed me the phone and went to help another customer.

The thought that he just handed me his phone and left brought tears to my eyes, he trusts me enough to leave me with his phone!

' Runway, Emily's speaking '

' H-hello, my name is A-andrea and I'm calling about the job... ' I was SO nervous that I was stuttering.

' Yes, come to the Runway offices today at 12:30, I will tell the guard to give you a free access. ' She said hurriedly.

' T-today? ' I asked and couldn't believe that I would have the job interview so soon! 

' Yes, Is that a problem? I thought you don't have a job, what could you possibly do? ' She chuckled.

Ahm, she's so rude! However, I need this job so I will be on my best behavior.

' No! Of course not. I will be there. ' I said.

' See you at 12:30 ' And she hanged up.

Something tells me that this job would be very interesting.

' Thank you very much, Doug! I have a job interview today at 12:30! ' I said happily.

' Well, good luck and come back soon! ' he waved at me as I walked outside.

' Excuse me? What is the time? ' I asked someone.

' 12:15 ' He replied.

' Thank yo-' But he already was gone.

What? are you kidding me? Did she do this on purpose? Agh! I don't have enough time! I don't want to be late and ruin my first impression.

' I'm here for Emily. My name is Andrea. ' I said to the guard.

' The boss's office is on the top floor ' He replied.

The boss? Is she the boss and actually does all the job? I thought the boss has secretaries for that.

I walked into the elevator and when I tried to hit the top floor I noticed that my hands were shaking.

' Oh honey, don't be so nervous. It's going to be okay. What's your name? Where are you going and to whom? I could help you. ' An older man said.

' Ah, Andrea and I'm going t-to the top floor, to Emily. Do you know her? ' I asked.

' Honey, I know Emily as If she's my own sister. She's a tiger but she will come around. '

The elevator dinged and the door opened.

' Good luck! ' He said and walked away.

Suddenly a redhead girl came to me and said: ' You're Andrea? Good, come with me. She's waiting for you. '

' Emily is waiting for me? ' I asked her.

' I'm Emily. You talked with me. The dragon lady is waiting for you. Don't tell her I said that! ' She said as we were walking very fast.

She paused before the glass doors and said: ' This is her, Miranda Priestly.'

'I was shocked! Miranda! As my Miranda? Wha- ' Before I could finish my thoughts the doors opened and I saw her... 


	4. Chapter 4

'H-h-ello' I smiled nervously.

She was sitting in her chair, reading glasses on, she glanced at me once and returned looking at some magazines.

' And who are you? ' Miranda asked in a hushed voice.

Wait, she doesn't remember me? Like, at all?! And here I was thinking about her every single day. It hurt, I won't lie.

'I'm Andrea Sachs, Ms. Priestly' My voice was hushed too, I was so embarrassed and hurt that I was afraid If I would speak any louder my voice would crack.

'I know that. That's what resumes are for. I asked who you are so you could tell me which job do you think you are capable of doing in a place like this? '

Did she just insult me?

'I'm here for the personal assistant job. '

'Oh, really? And what would a fat girl like you do as my PA?'

Wow, Is she always like that? I mean, I met her under not so pleasant circumstances, I spill her coffee on her, so I figured her behavior was affected by that. 

I guess I was wrong.

'Well thank you, I'm flattered- ' Before I could finish my sentence she cut me off.

'Why on earth would you be flattered? Being fat is not a compliment!'

'For me, it is a compliment. I don't think I'm fat and I wouldn't mind getting any '' fatter'' but that doesn't important.What's important is that I'm here for a job interview. '

She lined back in her chair, took her glasses off and held them in her hand. She looked as though she was in deep thoughts, maybe she's thinking what's the most horrible way to get me out of her office? 

'You think that I- Miranda Priestly, will hire a girl like you? A fat girl with zero fashion style, who has such a ridiculous resume when I have hundreds of girls who have better resumes, more experience and that look like models?'

That hurt, a lot. I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes, but I held them. I tried really hard.

'I-I a-a-m no-t fa-t, my resume is who I am. I-f-f you don't like It, then that's your problem! I don't even know who you are, I don't need your insults. I've heard enough and I don't need to hear more.' I said as some tears escaped my eyes.

'Oh, really? You want me to believe that you don't know who I am? We are in New York! Have you been living under a rock? everyone knows who I am. ' She said in a stern voice, yet she didn't yell.

'I-I-I re-a-all-y h-ave n-n-o idea who you are!' My stutter was getting worse.

'How? How can you not know? You think I believe your tricks? You won't be the first one to use me!'

This is getting worse second by second, why would I use her? All I want is a job so I could start rearranging my life but no! I needed to bump into the woman of my dreams and get humiliated by her.

'P-p-please! I really didn't know, I still don't. W-why would I ha-v-ve to lie to you? All I want is a decent job, I didn't know that to be a PA I would have to be thin and  fashioned.'

'Leave, now. ' She said in a very sterned voice and she turned around with her chair, facing the big glass window.

'I-I-I-I'm re-a-ally s-s-sorry, f-f-o-r wasting yo-o-ur time. I w-will go-' I couldn't finish the sentence because I started to have a panic attack,  I started to feel dizzy.

My vision was blurred with tears, oh god. She's going to think that I'm such a disaster! Everything started to become black when I heard her chair. 

She must have turned around.

' Why are you still he-' She said but I cut her off

'I-I-I-I, p-p-please, I-I-I ne-ed h-elp' And everything went black.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miranda's pov.

Here she is, the girl from the cafe. She looks so cute, not fashioned but very cute! I wonder what is she doing here?And why is she here?

When she started to talk, I found out that she's here for an interview. Really? She wants me to believe that she's here for an interview? How could she possibly know about the position of the personal assistant?

So, I dismissed her. Told her to go, as I always do, the thing was, she didn't go. I wanted to dismiss her again when I saw her figure.

She was shaking from head to toe, her breath was very quick and she was having a difficulty to move. It seems like she's having a panic attack, a serious panic attack.

I didn't know what to do so I stood up and walked towards her, once I was close enough I heard her stutter that she needed help and then she fainted.

I quickly grabbed her and caught her right in time before she hit the floor.

'Emily! EMILY!' I yelled. She came running into the office, she knows that I don't yell unless it involves my family.

'Call 911! right now!' I said.

'They are on their way!' She replied.

Please be alright, my Andrea! My Andrea? since when is she my Andrea?

911 came rushing into the office.

'Ma'am, we are going to take a good care of her. We are going to take her to the hospital, to do some check ups but she will be alright. '

I was glad to hear that but I was still worried.

'I'm coming with you and there isn't room for an argument' I said moving to take my phone.

I will be there for her, It's the least that I own her...  

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

What happened? I feel so dizzy, the room is so dark. No, my eyes are closed and I can hear someone talking nearby. 

'Did you call her family? her partner? someone!? ' said a very familiar voice. 

'No, ma'am. We couldn't find any number available in her files so we will have to wait until she will wake up. ' 

Agh, I feel so horrible. Slowly I started to open my eyes but as soon as they were fully open I groaned. 

'Agh, why are the lights are so bright? ' I whispered. 

'Miss Sachs, It's nice to see that you're awake. I'm Dr. Bloom and I did some examples on you while you were out. It seems that you were having a serious panic attack which led you to pass out.

While I was running some tests on you I discovered that you're a little bit underweight but it could be fixed by a few meals. Before I continue, do you suffer from any pain?'

'Ahm, my head hurts a little. ' I replied because that was the truth, I felt as though someone was hitting me with a hammer. 

However, I knew he would try to give me some pills that I won't have the money to pay for so I decided to say something that could change his mind. 

'But It's okay though, I will survive. ' I tried to put a fake smile but failed.

'Nonsense, you don't have to suffer. I will tell a nurse to bring you something. Oh, and by the way do you want us to call someone who could sign you out of the hospital? ' 

'I need someone to sign me out of the hospital? ' I asked in wonder. 

'Yes, that's our policy. ' 

'Ahm, and If I don't want to call anyone? ' I asked in a shy voice, I didn't want him to know the truth. 

'I could sign you out. ' Suddenly a very familiar voice was heard in the room. 

I turned towards the voice so I could recognize who's the familiar voice belongs to and to my surprise, it was Miranda's. What is she doing here? Why is she here? 

'M-miranda? What are you doing here?'

'I came here with you and as I heard you don't want to call anyone, I can be the one to sign you out of here. ' She said in a whisper. 

'Can she?' I asked the doctor. 

'Yes, I will go and bring the medical bills and be right back to sign you out. ' She said and walked out of the room.

Medical bills? How much time was I here? How much money would it cost and what if I wouldn't be able to pay them? So many questions run through my mind.

'Here we go, the pay bills are here and the files for checking out are here. I would need your signature here and Mss. Priestley's signature here. ' Said Dr. Bloom.

We signed where we were supposed to sign and we were done. 

'I would like to speak in private with Andrea and here is the card, use it to pay the bills. ' Said, Miranda, while handing the Dr the card.

S-she would pay for me? oh no, what will she want in return? I don't have anything to give her back. 

'H-how can I-' before I could finish my sentence Miranda interrupted me. 

'I have a job for you, not as my assistant but as my housemaid. You will have your own room and your job will cleaning and mostly cooking. Does It suit you?'

'U-um, s-su-re! When can I start? ' 

'Right now. ' 

And so we made our way to Miranda's private car, a car, ph, more like a limo If you ask me. If this is her car I wonder what her house would look like. 

'We are here Miranda. It was a pleasure meeting you Andrea.' Miranda's driver- Roy told us.

'It was nice meeting you too Roy. ' 

We made our way to the townhouse and I must say, It looks very luxurious and very much like Miranda. 

'Roy will be here tomorrow morning to drive you to your apartment so you could bring here whatever you need. Your room is on the second floor, same as mine and my girls. ' Miranda said. 

Wait, I'm going to live on the same floor as her? wow! More importantly, SHE HAS KIDS?!   
Is she married? how many 'girls' does she have?

'Girls? ' I asked as politely as I could. 

'Yes Andrea, my girls. Their name is Cassidy and Caroline, they are the most important thing to me in the world and as I am letting you live with us under the same roof I expect you to treat them well. ' 

'O-of course! I wouldn't dream to do something to harm them or make them feel uncomfortable. ' I said. 

'You better. If my girls won't like you, you will be fired.' She said as she smirked. 

omg! I need to be very careful with them, I want to have a roof over my head. 

'H-how old are they? ' 

'They are 11 years old. Your job Is to clean the house and keep It clean, though you don't have to clean every day, twice a week would be alright. 

And most importantly, you must cook for us on a daily basis. All you need to know is in the kitchen. The girls won't be here until tomorrow so I suggest you to rest as much as you can. ' She said while smiling a little. 

My office is down the hole on the first floor so If you have more questions you could find me there. ' Miranda said.

'Of course, Miranda. ' I said quietly. 

I wanted to thank her for the job and say that I won't need Roy to drive me to my apartment tomorrow because I don't have one but I knew she wouldn't care.

'Oh and Andrea? ' Miranda said as she started to walk to her office.

'Yes Miranda? '

'Do not disappoint me. ' And she walked away...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait,I promise to update more regularly.  
> I will try to update at least once a week and I hope you like my story, comments are always welcome :)  
> Have a nice read.

‘Did mom fire our nanny?’

Andrea was awaken by someone talking and someone sitting near her.  
Were this Miranda’s twins? Andrea couldn’t tell because her eyes were closed.

‘Are you our new nanny?’ One of the girls asked.

‘Ahm, I don’t know. I-I-I talked with your mom yesterday and she said that my job is to clean and cook for you, I don’t recall her saying me anything about being your nanny.  
N-n-ot that it would be a problem…’ Andrea started to rumble.

‘Andrea isn’t your nanny, she is our housemaid.’ Miranda said as she came in the room.

Andrea jumped out of the bed.

‘Mi-miranda! Did I have to wake up at a certain hour?’

‘Well, you should have.’ Miranda said as the girls giggled.

‘I- d-do you need me to do something?’ Andrea stuttered nervously.

‘You should have but it’s your first day, you didn’t know.’

Miranda held her hand as she continued talking.

‘These are my daughters, I’m sure you know their names’

‘A-actually I don’t..?’ Andrea said a little embarrassed.

‘You don’t know the names of my girls? Where did you live before? In a cage?’ Miranda said with a little smirk.

Andrea wasn’t sure what is the right answer.  
Did she have to know that? Will Miranda be angry with her if she didn’t know?

‘Sorry…’ Andrea replied.

‘Girls, leave me alone with Andrea.’ Miranda said as the girls were making an ‘uh oh’ noises and walked out if Andrea’s bedroom.

Andrea was at a nearly panic attack.

‘I’m so sorry, Miranda. I'm truly sorry, if you will tell me their names, I promise, I will never forget them.’

‘Andrea, it’s alright. It is just a little difficult for me to believe that someone who is living in New York doesn’t know their name.’

‘I-I you are some kind of a celebrity, right? So, uhh, your girls are famous too?’

‘Andrea I’m going to ask you something and I want you to answer me honestly.’ Miranda gave her a serious look.

‘Ah, sure’ Andrea replied.

‘Were you a homeless?’ Miranda asked as she came to sit near the girl.

‘W-what?’ She was shocked.  
How could Miranda find out about it?

Miranda took Andrea’s hands in hers and asked again.

‘Were you?’ She asked while looking Andrea deep into her eyes.

‘Yes, how did you know?’ Her voice was almost a whisper.

'You didn't use Roy to pick up your things from your apartment, you didn't know me, you don't know my girls' names...'

And at that moment something changed in Miranda's mind.  
She scooted closer to Andrea and took the girl for a hug.

Andrea was still in shock from all the information that she didn't even realize that someone was hugging her.  
It's been a long time since someone hugged her, you know.

‘Andrea, I want you to know that if you need someone to talk to I’m here for you.’

’T-thank you Miranda’ She still couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

‘Am I being fired?’ Andrea asked hopefully.

‘Fired? Why would I want to fire you?’

‘Well you discovered who I am and I didn’t even know your girls n-‘ Miranda didn’t let her finish.

‘I won’t fire you for being homeless, you seem to be a very nice young lady.’ Miranda continued.

‘And you didn't have to know my girls' names. The taller one is Caroline and the shorter one is Cassidy.’

‘They have wonderful names. I always imagined my children with those names.’ Andrea smiled.

‘Ahm’ Was all Miranda said.

‘Miranda I got all the schedules yesterday but is there something that you wanted to let me know that wasn’t in there?’

‘No, I don’t think so. I came here to apologize with the name of my girls, they didn't have the right to come in your room.’ Miranda said a little angry.

‘It’s okay, I don’t mind.’

They talked for a little longer until Andrea decided to stand up and do her work.  
It wasn’t difficult and today was Sunday, she guessed Miranda would like to spend her time with her girls in private.

She has done all of her chores for today. She cooked, cleaned the house, she even took Patricia for a walk!  
She was exhausted but in a good way because now she had some purpose in her life.

When she walked passed the living room to go upstairs into her room, she was careful not to make any noise and let the Priestly family have some family time.  
However, she was very surprised when Miranda called her.

‘Andrea? Did you finish cleaning?’

‘Yes, I have. I’m sorry if I was too loud, I’m just going to go up into my room. I won’t disturb you, good night.’ Andrea said with a small smile, she hoped one day she will have someone to spend Sunday night with.

‘Nonsense, come and join us!’ Miranda said as she stood from her place between the girls to make room for the girl.

To say that Andrea was surprised would not be the right thing to say, she was shocked even.  
She wanted to join them, but a moment before she said anything…

‘Mom!’ ‘What the hell?!’ Caroline and Cassidy yelled at the same time.

Andrea turned towards the girls and she saw their furious faces, what had she done? She didn’t even say anything! Oh, It was about what she could say…

Miranda, on the other hand, was shocked, it wasn’t the way she raised her girls!

‘Caroline, Cassidy would you like to tell me what’s the problem? And before you say anything that you will regret later, think of what you're saying before saying them!’ Miranda talked harshly towards the girls. She was furious.

‘We don’t want HER to sit in the same couch as us! What if she has some kind of germs that could make us sick? She was a homeless, you know.’ Caroline said with a little smirk on her face.

Cassidy on the other hand was observing the situation quietly. Andrea looked hurt and it looked as though her daily face mask would slip away any minute and she would begin to cry.

‘It’s none of your business who Andrea was. I haired her because of my own reasons and you will treat her with respect, I asked Andrea to treat you the same and as far as I’m concern, she doesn’t deserve this kind of behavi-‘ Miranda was cut off by Andrea whose eyes were red and puffy as though she was about to cry.

 

‘Miranda, I-It’s okay. I can understand them, no hard feelings. I wouldn’t have said yes Caroline…’ Andrea said as she turned her way towards Caroline, who was a little shocked that Andrea could tell her and Cassidy apart on the first day.

Andrea continued: ‘Sundays are family time and just because I live here doesn't mean that I am part of the family. I don’t want to cause any problems between you, therefore I will go to bed now. However, if you will ever need me, You can ask me. Other than that, I wouldn't bother you or your mom, good night.’ Andrea finished with a small voice that betrayed the small smile on her face.

Before Miranda could say anything, Andrea was out of site…


End file.
